Phantom Squad
by GhostAnn
Summary: The continuation! Phantom Planet was the end of Danny Phantom, the hero got the girl and it was happily ever after right? Maybe not so much... fallow me as the story continues! Episode one up! :D [Disclaimer: I don't own DP Butch Heartman dose.]
1. The Last Shadow

**Authors Notes:** _Yes.. I'm getting off on a tangent and doing something else... This story kind of just came out of no where though- and I know there are continuation stories out there... none of which I've read... but I wanted to do one of my own... so here it is..._

**Phantom Squad**  
By GhostAnn

* * *

_Chapter 1_:** Episode 1 part 1:** The Last Shadow

At the Guys in White's headquarters alarms were going off. "Containment Breach! Red Alert!" An automated voice cried over the PA system.

Many different men dressed in white suits ran around frantically. "We have to capture subject 45Z1 now!"

"It's multiplying!" One of the really green looking Guys in White cried.

"What!?" The commander of the Guys in White asked shocked.

"The shadows!" One cried.

Another alarm went off. "What now?!" The commander asked.

"Subject 45Z1 has left the building!"

"Someone go catch that thing! NOW!"

* * *

Danny Phantom stood on a stage, a nearby banner reading: "For your town! Donate to rebuild after ghost attacks."

"Who's the ghost you love the most!?" Danny pumped his fist into the air excitedly.

"Phantom! Phantom!" The crowd cheered.

"Good job." Sam said as Danny Fenton walked off stage. "I just hope you aren't letting this go to your head…"

"What? No." Danny said happily. "This is great Sam! I'm a hero! No more secrets, no more lies! I'm finally free to protect the town the way I should and without any guilt trips!"

"I know Danny, and its great and all but…" Sam stopped as a couple of girls jumped on Danny kissing his cheeks. He turned bright red.

"We love you Danny!" They said happily.

Laughing nervously and unsure what to do Danny looked to Sam seeing her mood dive south.

" I've had enough of this." She stomped off.

"Sam!" Danny called but the crowd caught him, demanding attention. "Sam!" He called getting pushed deeper into the crowd. Then he smacked his head. "What am I doing? I'm half ghost!" He then transformed into his alter ego much to the crowds delight and soared through them. "Sam!" He looked around but the Goth beauty was gone. He frowned sadly as the crowd once again overtook him.

* * *

_A couple of weeks later_. "I've told you already! I'm not letting the attention get to me!" Danny yelled into his cellphone as he hid under the mayor's desk at city hall. "I just need a break is all..." Danny said then saw a camera man at the window. "Eee!" He let out a pathetic cry of surprise before going invisible. Just then Tucker closed the curtains as the man was tackled by security. "And Tucker's not helping!" Danny said reappearing motioning frantically with his free arm, still talking to his phone. "Selling info and photos about me- not to mention those creepy plush things!"

"Hey!" Tucker said glaring down at his friend holding said plushy. "These plushy's are really popular with the ladies! Besides how else do you expect me to raise enough money to cover all the ghost attack damage around here? 90% of which you're involved in. Those little donation fairs you help with only do so much."

"Really?" Danny asked surprised looking to Tucker, then said happily. "I guess I must be doing a good job if I'm there 90% of the time!"

"A good job blowing stuff up, have you ever considered practicing your aim?"

Danny sighed. "Sorry Tuck. Sam…" He said addressing his cell again. "I guess I'll meet you at school. Hopefully things will be calmer there." With that the halfa closed his phone and floated out of the office.

"Good luck dude!" The young mayor hollered after his friend.

"Mr. Mayor." A blond girl said as she walked in caring a cup with a green curly straw. "I have your daily root beer float."

"Thank you Sasha." Tucker said taking the beverage as a brunet walked into the room holding a phone. "Mayor Folly, there's a group on the line- calling themselves the Men in White… or something, they say it's imperative that they speak to you immediately."

Tucker sat down in his large red chair and leaned back taking a sip of root beer float. "I'll get right on that." Tucker said as he relaxed. "Thank you Jannice. Oh, and one more thing…"

"Yes Mayor Folly?" Jannice asked.

"What does 'imperative' mean?"

* * *

On the other end of the line the Guys in White wait. "What's taking so long?" The black Guy in White asked.

"I don't know." Admitted the white Guy in White. "I'm still on hold!"

"It's imperative that we speak to him!"

"Once I figure out what that means I'm sure we'll get the mayors attention!"

* * *

Dash Baxter walked militarily down the hall. His shoulders held back and his chest held out like a proud rooster. A smile of pride fell across his face as his friend Kwan walked with him, between the two boys looking vulnerable was a nervous looking Danny Fenton. "Don't worry Fentina!" Dash said happily. "Kwan and I won't let any crazy paparazzi get to you!"

"Thanks." Danny relaxed just a bit, letting out a seized breath. "I'm really grateful for you guys doing this- you have no idea."

"No problama Fenton!" Kwan said happily.

"It's no problem- consider it payback." Dash said.

"For beating me up?"

"No, for saving the town all those times!" Dash corrected.

"Oh- of cores." Danny said. "But also a little bit of pay back because you used to bully me all the time, and you fill you owe me, right?"

"Not a bit." Dash said. "I get to tell my kids, kids that I used to wail on Danny Phantom! That's just awesome!"

Danny sighed, his head slumping. "Why do you look so glum?" Perking Danny looked up excitedly to the source of the new voice.

"Sam!"

"Glad to see you made it to school." The girl smiled her hair was all down and had a slight wave to it. "So…" She took his arm dragging him away from his jock body guards. "You still up for that movie tonight?"

"Later, Fenton." Dash said actually calling him by his proper last name with only just a hint of a sneer. "Kwan and I have a makeup test we'll catch you between classes."

"Cool!" Danny said and turned to face his girlfriend. "Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?" He asked innocently.

Sam sighed. "Danny, I was never mad at you." He gave her a pointed look. "I wasn't!" She defended. "I'm just…"

"Danny!" Paulina walked up to him and took his arm forcefully leading him away.

"Getting pushed to the side…" Sam said frowning as she looked down at the class ring she wore on her finger.

"Paulina!" Danny said irritated. "I was kind of in the middle of something-"

"It can wait." Paulina said brushing his complaint to the side. Then she batted her eyes at him and said with eagerness. "Look, I have this party tonight and-

"You do realize I'm dating Sam right." Danny interrupted her.

"Oh yes." Paulina said. "For now. I know." Danny frowned at the way the girl said that. Said girl shifted her wait slightly her fingers intertwined and she took on an air of hopeful expectancy. "Anyway, I was just wondering if you could come and, you know, entertain?"

"Entertain?" Danny asked an eyebrow rising slightly confused. "What do you expect me to do?"

"I don't know, go through stuff, go invisible- you know ghost stuff. You just being there will _make_ my party." Paulina said with a big winning smile and hope filled eyes.

Danny crossed his arms looking at her. It occurred to him with a slight shock that the girl who used to make him swoon simply by entering the room no longer did so. She was still pretty there was no denying that- but she lacked a particular light. He sighed, realizing there wasn't going to be a nice way of doing this. "Might as well make it quick and clear." He mumbled then with a solid voice he said. "Paulina, tonight I have plans with Sam. If you want to tell people I'm at your party, fill free- I'll just be invisible, the whole time." With that he walked away from the popular girl and grabbed Sam's hand as she looked at him shocked.

"You did not just do that." Sam said trying to hide her joy.

"Do what?" Danny asked. "Refuse the schools most popular girls offer to be her party entertainment, so I could spend the evening with the schools most beautiful girl?"

"Uh…" Sam blushed.

"I think I did." Danny smiled, and Sam smiled back blushing vibrantly.

"Ah! Daniel." Mr. Lancer greeted. "I'm glad to see you were able to make it to class today."

"Uh, yeah." Danny still hadn't gotten use to the friendlier side of Mr. Lancer. The teacher's smile never left him as he watched Sam and Danny take their seats just moments before the tarty bell. "All right everyone, open your books to-

Danny stood suddenly looking serious. He had his hands flat on the desk and looked like he was about ready to bolt. "Is it a ghost!?" One of the kids asked.

"A ghost!" The room erupted with excitement.

Danny scanned the room- it's true, his ghost since did go off, but only faintly- so much so he wasn't sure he'd sensed it at all. "Mr. Fenton…" Mr. Lancer said slowly looking worried. "Should we evacuate?"

Danny slowly sat down looking confused. "No… I don't think it's a threat…" He said. "G-go ahead with the lecture Mr. Lancer."

The class let out a unanimous groan. "People, people! The Pilgrim's Progress, do I have to give you all detention!? Settle down! This is nothing new- and nothing to get excited about!"

The class settled back down as Lancer tried to guide them into the dystopia of "Feriheight 415" not a single person in the class noticing a shadow crawl across the floor disappearing into Danny's shadow.

* * *

The Guys in White pulled into Amity Park, the darker Guy in White whose name was Darallen- a name he hated with a passion- so we'll call him Darallen, pulled out what appeared to be a ghost scanner. It beeped. "It'll be impossible for them to get away when we have this!" He proclaimed to his white counterpart, whose name was Edward. Edward likes his name but hates being called Ed, so we'll call him Ed.

"Let's hope so!" Ed said. "For our pension's sake!"

"I just hope we're not too late." Darallen said.

"Do you think it's okay- we never were able to get ahold of the Mayor." Ed said.

"We don't have time to worry about that now!"

* * *

Tucker finally picked up the phone. "Hello? Hello?" he said. "Hum…" He hung up. "Must have lost them. Oh well, if it's important they'll call back."

* * *

The Guys in White were chasing after a shadow as it ran across the street, it wiggled like a cockroach as it zigged and zagged before merging with shadows in an alleyway.

"We we're so close!" Ed said. "Which one was that?"

"I think it was yours."

"We need to take care of this problem- I can't imagine what would happen if these things got ahold of Phantom."

"If what got ahold of Phantom?" The two straitened and turned stiffly to face Danny Phantom. "What are you two doing here?"

"Ghost Boy!" Ed jumped into a fighting stance taking aim. Danny through up his hands preparing to get hit.

"NO!" Darallen shouted getting between the two. "We're not a loud to hurt him!"

"Right," Ed powered his weapon down and Danny relaxed as he did. "Under Beta section G154- Danny Phantom aka Daniel Fenton is under the protection of – well citizenship- unless he gives us a reason we're to treat him like a legally well-armed civilian."

"Whoo. You scared me for a second there." Danny said landing to stand in front of them. His demeanor completely non-threatening. "So tell me what's going on- I've been getting really weak senses of ghost all day-

"All day?" Darallen asked. "How often?"

"Well, every hour or so."

"This isn't good- ether they're following you or there are more of them-

"They do multiply every time they merge with a human shadow." Ed informed Darallen.

"Wait, what multiplies?" Danny asked. "Would you two realize I wasn't briefed- cool! I just used an official sounding word!" Danny said then stopped realizing he was getting off track. "I don't get briefed on this stuff- what is going on?"

"We- ah ah!" Ed started to scream and Darallen joined him as the two gave their attention back to Danny before they took off running.

Realizing it wasn't him they were running from Danny slowly turned to see his shadow had lifted forming into a terrifying creature with large red eyes and sharp teeth. It kind of had a bear like quality but its paws were to big its limbs too long. It took a step forward. Danny took a step back. The thing wasn't the biggest he'd ever seen- although it did come close- what scared him were two things. One the energy coming off of the beast was visibly washing over the area. Never a good sign. And two despite the fact that the thing was obviously ghost related he hadn't sensed it; and he still couldn't. The creature jumped at him and Danny through up his hands with a scream.

To be continued….

**Authors Notes:**_ Hey thank you for reading. There are 2 more chapters for EP1 and I'm open for ideas on any other episodes. Characters you want to see stuff you want to go down. Let me know. I'm only one person and I only have so many ideas... so leave a comment and tell me some of yours :)_


	2. The Last ShadowP2

**Authors Notes:** Commercial brake over, we now return you to your scheduled program. :D_._

* * *

**Phantom Squad**

By GhostAnn

_Chapter 2_: **Episode 1 part 2**: The Last Shadow

The Guys in White finally stopped running bending over slightly as they heaved for breath. "Why- did – we – run?" Darallen asked between breaths.

"Did you see that thing?" Ed responded before pausing to catch his breath again. "It was huge!"

"I should fill out form RS67 on you." Darallen said standing up and regaining his composure. "That was pathetic."

"You wouldn't. If you did I'd have to fill out a form RS67T on you."

"Darn it." Darallen looked back and pulled out a pin. "We should get back there before things get ugly."

The two Guys in White finally arrived back at the street they'd left earlier to see some evidence of a struggle. A burn mark on a trash can here, and demolished mailbox there. Otherwise the street was empty. "Maybe the Ghost Boy won." Ed said.

"We better make sure first." Darallen said. "Come on."

* * *

Danny rubbed his head as he walked down the street. "Danny!" He heard Sam's voice. "There you are- I was worried you wouldn't make it."

"Sam?" Danny said looking to the girl confused. "What… where did you come from?"

"Danny?" Sam said catching him as he collapsed his weight bringing her to her knees. "Danny! Oh man! What happened?"

Danny came back around quickly. "Sorry Sam. I just had the strangest run in with a ghost."

"A strange run in with a ghost? Okay… define strange." Sam said.

"Well first of all I didn't sense it."

"Strange." Sam agreed helping him back to his feet.

"Then right when I thought it had me beat… it disappeared."

"Okay. I'll have to agree." Sam said supporting him. "Come on let's get you home."

"What? Wait. What about the movie?"

"Danny, look at you- you can barely stand- the movies can wait. I'm more worried about you."

Danny smiled despite the weariness he felt. "Okay- well make it an at home movie night."

"Deal."

* * *

Darallen and Ed sat in there white car outside of Fenton works, till they saw their target walking up the street with his girlfriend.

They stepped out of the car and confronted the two. "Daniel Fenton." Ed said. "We need a full report on the earlier attack. Were you inflicted in anyway?"

"What?" Danny asked, too tired to understand.

"They want to know what happened earlier- I'm guessing with the ghost that ran away?"

"Oh…" Danny said. "Well, can I brief you guys later… I'm kind of tired."

Ed and Darallen looked at each other. "Is that okay?" Ed asked.

"I don't know." Darallen admitted. "A briefing is a briefing. We should get it right away- right?"

"Look. I know you guys are just doing your jobs." Sam said irritated. She honestly didn't like the Guys in White all that much. "But Danny needs rest- he'll talk to you tomorrow."

Ed frowned. "Fine."

"Okay." Danny waved them off as he and Sam entered the house.

"Ug!" Sam said setting him on the couch. "The nerve of those guys!"

"They're just doing their jobs." Danny said with a yawn.

"Well I guess as long as their job doesn't involve hunting you I'm fine with it. I wonder though why they're here."

"They're chasing something." Danny said curling up slightly.

"Chasing something? Chasing what?"

"Some shadow. Yawn! I didn't really see- and they never… got… around to… telling me about… it…" And with that Danny was lightly snoring completely lost to the world.

Sam sighed both worried and slightly disappointed. It wasn't easy being the girlfriend of a superhero.

* * *

Tucker took a step back as his shadow lifted out of the ground, the shadow had his form and it was grinning mischievously. "What are you?" Tucker asked. He was still at his office, he had been hoping to go home, till he had an unscheduled visitor.

With a maniacal laugh the dark being raced forward. Tucker through up his hands screaming as he waited for his untimely death. When it didn't come he looked up surprised to see the GIW. "Stand back- we'll handle this." Ed said as Darallen hit the ghost with a white ray of some kind. In an instant the shadow was nothing more than a shape on the floor.

"The Guys in White?" Tucker said surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"That's classified." Ed said.

"Wait- he's the mayor we need to tell him or-

"According to Ghostly protocol section Zeta 004 as Mayor of Amity Park I have the right to know any and all activity happing within the city limits- and you two are not allowed to be here without permission!" Tucker said angrily struggling to keep a whine out of his voice.

"Well we did call." Darallen said.

"We were on hold for 7 hours!" Ed said irritated.

"I see." Tucker said walking across the room holding his hand up to his chin trying to look more intelligent than he was. "So that would mean what brought you here was very important."

"Why else would we be here?"

"Why are you here?" Tucker asked finally, dropping the smart guy act.

"Well…" Ed looked to Darallen. Darallen looked back his frown deepening and his brow going up. Ed growled. "Fine! We screwed up okay!?"

"What?" Tucker asked.

"Well as a government agency we need to know about our objective targets. To know how to protect you must know your enemy." Ed said.

"We go about this several different ways." Darallen said. "One of those ways is through experimentation…"

"One of our experiments- one that was going very well, I might add…" Ed stopped here and loosed a sigh. "Escaped."

"ESCAPED!?" Tucker asked.

"Escaped." Ed and Darallen said in unison confirming it together.

"It's not like we did it on purpose." Ed said.

"Forget that, we need to tell Danny!"

"Tomorrow, we'll be briefing each other." Darallen said.

"Tomorrow." Ed nodded, then pulled out a teddy bear and went to lay down on the couch.

"What are you doing?"

* * *

"It's time for lights out solder." Darallen said hitting a button on his belt- where a sleeping bag popped out. "Good night." The government officials hunkered down as Tucker watched them in disbelief.

Danny gasped setting up as his alarm clock went off. He slapped it and accidently fazed it through the desk. Groaning he stood up and stretched. He still heard a faint beeping sound. "DANNY!" His mom's voice hit him right before the door to his room flew open. "Will you please pull your alarm clock back up? Its-

BANG!

The beeping stopped and Maddie sighed as Danny looked at her apologetically. "Sorry mom…"

"Oh." Maddie said brushing it off. "Your dad took care of it. Honey…" Maddie said noticing how tired he looked. "Are you sure you're okay- do you need me to call the school?"

"Na- no." Danny said. "I'm good." As he walked out of his room his body glowed slightly and he paused leaning on the railing of the stares. "Just need to wake up…"

"Okay…" Maddie said watching him leave, not seeing the glow. "Be careful sweetie."

* * *

"Danny." Sam greeted the boy as he walked up to the school. "Wow, you okay?"

"I'm good." Danny said. "I'm good." The two walked forward and Danny wobbled slightly.

"You don't seem fine…" Sam said.

"Well I am!" Danny growled. "Why do you even care?" He stopped looking at Sam, his shocked face looking at her hurt face. "I- I didn't mean-

"No." Sam said looking away from him to hide her tears. She blinked them away then faked normalcy. "It's fine. It's not like school takes that much energy. I'm sure you'll be okay. No need to worry."

"That… Sam…" Danny said. "You know I'm glad you care."

"I know." Sam said laughing slightly "I know…" She looked away biting her lip.

Danny sighed. "I don't get beat like that very often… my energy is way low. I'm sorry if I get a bit snappy."

Sam looked at him worried. "I understand." She said and placed her arm around him. Danny groaned from the weight of her arm, and his body glowed once again.

"Don't do that!" He shoved her arm off of him. "I'm too tired to carry your weight right now."

"M- my weight!?" Sam said angrily.

"Come on Sam." Danny took her hand weakly. "We're going to be late."

Sam took her hand from him. "Well then we better go, hu?" She said angrily walking quickly ahead.

Danny blinked confused following after her, hoping that he would wake up soon so he could apologize for whatever it was he did to upset her.

* * *

Danny was asleep, sleeping soundly on his desk, when Lancer stopped placing a hand on his shoulder. "Mr. Fenton."

Danny's head shot up. "Wha-what!? Is it a ghost?" He asked.

Some of the students snickered. Lancer would have too if it weren't dreadfully apparent how tired the boy looked. "Daniel? Are you alright?"

"Mr. Lancer?" Danny said. "Oh- oh yeah. I'm good. Just tired."

"Late night ghost hunting?"

"Kind of… more like…" Danny's head fell into his crossed arms. "The fudge is in the shoe… for safe keeping." He mumbled.

"I hate to say this Mr. Fenton. But I think you should go home."

"What?" Danny said sitting up. "Go- no. I'm good." He said looking at Lancer. "I missed too much school already. I no wanna miss anymore. No wanna…" Danny said realizing it was wrong but too tired to figure out why. "No… want… No want to?" He mumbled.

Lancer was really concerned now. "Daniel how much sleep did you get last night?"

"I don't really know…" Danny admitted.

"He passed out right when I got him home." Sam said. "That was about 5:30."

Danny had already fallen back to sleep in an awkward position not even all the way in his chair. "Well, this isn't natural." Lancer said. "Dash- pleas take Mr. Fenton to the nurse's office."

Sam watched as the Jock took her boyfriend away and stood. "Sam. I know you're worried, but please stay seated." Lancer said.

Sam complied, frustrated.

* * *

Outside Casper High the GIW sat in their car eating some Nasty Burger take out. "I know we said no later than 16:00…" Ed said. "But I don't see why we can't go into that school and ask him now- our trackers are going crazy and the problem is escalating. At the least we need his help."

"I know, but it's a school." Darallen said.

"So?"

Darallen looked at Ed and shrugged. "Okay."

* * *

"The Autobiography of Benjamin Franklin! What's going on!?" Mr. Lancer cried as the GIW jumped into the classroom. (At least they had the decency to use the door…)

"Please direct us to the class room of Daniel Fenton!" Ed demanded.

"This is his class room." Lancer said.

"What's the deal you two!?" Sam growled.

"We need to talk to Phantom." Darallen said.

"Well he's sleeping right now." Lancer said.

"Sleeping-

"He's exhausted in the nurse's office right now." Sam said.

"Oh…" Darallen said his shoulders dropping.

"Sleeping…" Ed said looking deep in thought. Then his mouth fell open and he said seriously. "This is not good."

"Why not?" Darallen asked.

"Think! He's tired, we saw a shadow with him yesterday! It screams 45Z1!"

"What?" Sam said suddenly worried, and realizing that the two knew something. "What's wrong with Danny?!"

"Well…" Ed started.

"We'll brief you later!" Darallen said running out of the room.

"Right- where was that nurse's office?"

"I'll show you!" Sam said.

"Lead the way!"

Dash stepped in then watching them go. "What did I miss?"

* * *

Lancer rubbed his temples. "What I wouldn't give for a bit of normalcy around here."

The group stopped just outside of the nurse's office shielding their eyes as a bright light shone out of it. "I was worried about this!" Ed said.

"Not good!" Darallen agreed.

"What is going on!?" Sam growled, and the group ran in as the light vanished. They saw a Danny shaped shadow rise from the sleeping boy. It looked toward them only its eyes and mouth really evident in its black features. It grinned at them its red eyes gleaming before it took off through the ceiling.

"Danny!" Sam ran toward the boy.

Danny moaned. "Sam…" He mumbled. "It's too early…" He rolled over.

"We have to catch that shadow." Ed said.

"Right!" Darallen said and the two took off.

"Wait!" Sam called but they didn't even slow down. "You need to tell me what happened to Danny!" She yelled.

**To be continued….**

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Well... that was unexpected. The Guys in White honestly were only supposed to make a small appearance- as a gag... then they took over.  
Make's some sense I kind of like the whole GIW thing... I had a hard time with the "official" speak though... I'm not really smart enough to pull it off... I think... Oh well, as long as the general idea is there...  
Though I originally wanted to focuse the ep on Danny and the struggles he has with his new found popularity and his and Sam's relationship... It didn't exactly happen that way...  
Anyway...

Thank you for reading this far. Thank you for reading these notes too. Please comment and leave your ideas and impressions! :D Good? Bad?


	3. The Last ShadowEnd

**Authors Notes:** And we're back!  
_Here's the concussion of Episode one! "Yay!" *throws home made confetti*_  
_To be honest... I was considering holding off on these last two chapters, spreading the upload and all, but seeing as how its hard to judge something if you only have 1/3 of it I decided to put the whole thing up. If you like it I just might make more! :D_

**Phantom Squad**

GhostAnn

* * *

_Chapter 3_:** Episode 1 part 3**: The Last Shadow

"Danny!" Sam said walking after the boy as he walked- or more stumbled down the hall. "You need to stop and listen to me for a minute!"

"Why should I?" He growled. "I don't need to listen to you. I don't need to listen to anyone!" He slid down the side of the wall. "I fill sick."

"Danny, please."

"Ms. Manson. Mr. Fenton?" Lancer said walking up to them. "What's going on?"

"That's what I want to know." Sam growled and Danny mumbled irritated.

"What are you doing here- isn't class still going on?" Sam asked.

"I got worried." Lancer said. "I put Mike in charge."

* * *

The class was going crazy paper airplanes flying and just general ruff housing. "Knock it off! We're supposed to be calm!" Mike said trying to bring back order. All it got him was buried under wads of paper and spit balls.

* * *

"Sure that's going well." Danny spat.

"What's with that attitude?" Sam asked. "You've been like this since you woke up!"

"Lay off of me woman!" Danny growled.

"W-woma- I can't believe-!" Lancer placed a hand on Sam's shoulder stopping her.

"Look… Sam, Danny's obviously not himself."

"Not myself?" Danny asked. "I'm me who else-?" He stopped gasping.

"Danny?"

"Get- get back." He said as he started to tremble. "I'm about to…" He closed his eyes as the light of his transformation ran over him and a burst of energy flew from him sending Lancer and Sam flying. "Ahh!" He screamed grabbing his head as his body fluctuated.

"Danny!" Sam cried.

Suddenly his scream turned into a laugh. "Are you worried about me Sam?" He asked her. "That's so sweet." He stood grinning darkly.

"Danny?"

* * *

"There it is!" Ed said running for the shadow form of Danny. It looked worried toward them its red eyes wide.

There was a kid nearby crying and the Phantom shadow stopped, taking in the seen. The kid was crying for his cat, which was stuck in a tree.

"It's going for the defenseless young citizen!" Darallen cried.

The shadow shot down picking up the cat. "Negative- looks like it's going for the feline." Ed said.

The two government officials watched confused as the shadow swooped down giving the kid the cat before taking off. "That… was weird." Ed said.

"Affirmative." Darallen said.

"It's getting away!" Ed said and the two again took chase.

* * *

Danny stopped. "I- I don't." He grabbed his head. "Sam something is wrong." Danny said.

"Danny it's okay." Sam said her hands on his shoulders, trying to comfort him.

"No." Danny said pushing her away.

"Samantha- I think we should run!" Lancer said seeing Danny's hands glowing with energy.

"Run?" Danny said looking up amused a dark gleam in his eye. "Where are you going to run?"

Sam listened to her teacher for once and ran with him down the hall. Danny was close behind them. He shot an ecto ray hitting Lancer in the heel, the teacher fell and Danny shot past him shoving Sam up against the wall. "Stop! Danny!" Sam cried afraid. "This isn't you!"

"Not me? No I think you're wrong." Danny said. "This is me. The truest part of me. I'm going to show this whole town what I'm really made of."

"What? What do you plan to do?"

Danny stole a kiss and grinned at her before pulling back with a laugh. "You'll see soon enough." With that he flew out of the building.

"We have to stop him!" Sam said taking off down the hall.

"Yeah." Lancer said, laying on the floor. "You do that. I'll be here…in pain…"

* * *

An old lady scram running across the street as the phantom shadow had tried to help her cross. He floated there rubbing his neck unsure of how to handle the situation. However when he saw that she was safe on the other side of the street he took off again.

"What is he doing?" Darallen asked. "First the cat- then he helped that guy carry some boxes- now he's picking up litter!?" The two watched as the shadow did just that.

"It's like it has no desire but to help out and be nice!" Ed said.

Suddenly a blur of black and white shot by blasting randomly losing a wicked laugh as it went. "What was that?" Darallen asked.

Danny Phantom shot mailboxes sending the federal mail flying. "That's a federal offence!" Ed said angrily.

"I think we have more to worry about than mail boxes." Darallen said. "Look who it is."

"Look out everyone, Danny Phantom's in town!" Danny laughed landing on the street he let out a ghostly-wail and the people on the street covered their ears as the windows shattered. Laughing he took off to cause more misfortune. A photographer shot pictures like crazy as he flew by.

"This… is exactly the opposite of what's happened before!" Darallen said.

"And what's that?" Sam asked appearing behind the two her hands on her hips. "Tell me before I have to force you to- and I have ways of making men talk." She popped her knuckles.

The two men shared a glance before they answered. "Well we were trying to find a way to make ghost less of a threat." Darallen said.

"We found this method of removing their malevolent obsession. The only problem is it didn't _get rid_ of the problem." Ed said.

"It just left the non-malevolent ghost and created a shadow that contained its malevolence- which on its own always seems more evil."

"Long story short the thing escaped. We found out real quick despite the fact that it has no effect on humans it can use the shadows of humans to multiply. After it got away we chased it down. The only shadows left made their way here- we were hoping to catch it before Phantom ran into it."

"It seems to have gone haywire with him." Darallen said.

"No kidding!" Sam said. "Now fix him!"

"We don't know how…" Ed admitted. "We only know how to dispose of the shadow. Which may or may not return him to normal."

"You- you!" Sam growled then grabbed Darallen by the caller of his shirt. "You turn my boyfriend back to normal! NOW!"

"Don't worry Sam!"

"Tucker!" Sam turned to her friend only to stop seeing Tucker was decked out with ghost hunting gear.

"Reunions later. Right now we need to catch a ghost! Or if my assistance read the report right- one and a half ghost!"

* * *

The Phantom shadow stopped when it saw Danny Phantom causing so much trouble. It put its hands on its hips, tapped its foot, and shook its head before shooting after its more reckless form.

Danny frowned when he saw his shadow shooting after him. "What the… what is that?" Stopping he spun to face the dark form. The shadow stopped just a few feet away. "What are you?" Danny asked.

The shadow pointed to Danny then to itself motioning frantically.

Danny tilted his head. "Can't speak? Hum…" He thought for about half a second. "You know I've decided I don't care." With that he took off and went into a restaurant where he poured a whole thing of salt into an unsuspecting customers tea. Laughing he moved on, only to stop when he saw the shadow take the glass to the kitchen and bring a new unsalted one back. "What?" Danny growled. "A goody good hu?" He said and took off, "Let's see how long you can hold up that act."

When the Phantom shadow saw Danny takeoff he raced after him.

Danny kept pulling mean but generally non-life threatening pranks, and at every corner the shadow appeared to counter act them.

Frustrated Danny tried to lose the shadow.

Danny laughed as he watched a soda machine explode on some unsuspecting patrons at a convenience store. He frowned though when the soda stopped and the shadow glared at him. "Why don't I even sense you coming?" Danny growled. "Leave me alone!"

The shadow flew toward Danny, placing its hand on him, it started to fade into him. Terrified Danny jumped back. "St-Stay back!" He took off, and the shadow took chase.

Danny shot down into an alley and landed looking around. "There he is!" Tucker announced.

"Tucker?" Danny said spinning surprised.

"Sorry about this dude." Tucker said aiming the Fenton thermos at him; Danny shot an ecto blast sending the object flying from the boys hands. "Really!? Aw man."

"Nice try-" Danny stopped when a shadow rose out of the ground and jumped on him. "Ah! What is this!?" He cried.

"Danny!" Tucker ran in to the alleyway, worried about his friend. In a matter of seconds the shadow vanished within Danny. Danny stepped toward Tucker growling. "Uh, Danny?" Tucker said stopping.

"It was my pudding!" He growled.

"Okay…" Tucker said slowly backing up, then gasped as a whole lot of shadows jumped at Danny vanishing into his form.

"I only saw her once." Danny mumbled. "Taking scissors from class isn't stilling is it?" He grabbed his head. "What is this!? Make it stop!"

"Tucker! You idiot!" Sam yelled. "What are you doing!?"

"The world is a terrible mess…" Danny said looking up at Tucker his eyes black. "To fix it I must clear it."

Suddenly he hit the ground as a black form landed on him. It was the Phantom shadow, with a flip it landed behind Danny. Shocked and shaky from the surprise hit, Danny stood obviously delirious. "I can start here. That will work." He mumbled, with that Danny grabbed Tucker by his shirt and through him. Sam caught Tucker as he flew, the two colliding with the wall. "First this pathetic existence called the human race." Danny stepped toward them his hand charging a blast. The shadow jumped in front of him holding his hand up as if to fire a blast. It looked at its hand confused and tried again, only to have noting happen.

"You can't speak, or use your energy." Danny said. "You'll go along with them."

"The shadow's trying to protect us." Tucker said a bit weirded out.

Danny grabbed the shadow and sent it flying. It hit the wall splatting flat. Tucker and Sam watched, wide eyed, not sure who to root for. The shadow pulled itself from the wall. Holding its head the dark Phantom shot forward and punched Danny sending him flying. Danny stopped himself in the air. "You're starting to really bug me!" Danny snapped.

"Well, that actually sounded like Danny." Tucker said.

The shadow made a "bring it on" stance and Danny shot forward, only to hit the ground as a white beam hit him. As Danny scram in agony the shadows fled from him.

Ed and Darallen high-fived, proud of their accomplishment.

When the malevolent shadows were all gone Danny Fenton lay there motionless. The shadow landed walking up to him and the Guys in White took aim. "Wait!" Sam said.

The shadow stood looking scared as Sam stood in the line of fire. Shrugging the two men complied lowering there weapons and watched as the Phantom shadow placed a hand on Danny's shoulder disappearing inside of him. A second passed and Danny sat up.

"Dude." Tucker said walking up to him. "You okay?"

Danny opened his mouth to respond but no voice came out. His brows furrowed as he looked at his friends confused with his red eyes.

The Guys in White walked up scanning Danny with their radar. "Says he's a shadow." Darallen said. The two looked at each other than at Danny as he tilted his head slightly to the side with a confused look.

"Looks like a case of possession." Ed said.

"If this is a case of possession…" Sam said slowly in thought before grabbing Danny's hand. "Come on, I think I know how to fix this."

* * *

Danny sighed, setting down with a plop, as Tucker and Ed set the Dream catcher back up in its original position.

"Thanks guys." Danny said. "I'm… sorry… I was a jerk." He said taking Sam's hand. "Can I make it up to you?"

"Yeah- pay for the damages and we'll call it even!" Tucker said.

"Tuck…" Danny sighed.

"I guess I'll just have to sell more of these." Tucker said holding a plushy.

"Oh! A DP plushy! How much?" Darallen asked excited. "What? My daughter loves the ghost boy." He retorted to the strange looks he received.

"$65!" Tucker said happily and the exchange was made. Darallen squeed with happiness as he held the plushy.

"It's a good thing that Dream Catcher worked." Tucker said.

"Well, the device used to separate the ghost and their malevolence was based off of the Fenton Dream Catcher design." Ed said. "With some government regulated modifications of cores."

"Of course." Sam said dryly.

Danny squeezed Sam's hand and stood. "How's about we go see that movie?" Danny asked walking away with Sam.

"Sounds good to me." She said.

"Daughter, hu?" Ed asked looking at his partner with scrutiny.

"Oh, shut up." Darallen said, back to his serious state.

* * *

**End: The Last Shadow**

**Authors Notes:** So... yeah... I hope that felt like a DP episode- and if not I hope it was at least entertaining I don't have an EP2 planned yet... share some of your ideas and I might be able to make one sooner! (I will give credit to the people who share ideas! If I don't use your idea directly but it inspires me I will still give credit!)

Also, someone needs to tell me this... how the heck do you spell plushy? Is it plushy as I spelled it in the previous sentence or is it plushie? Plus, how do you spell it as a plural word? plushies? Or plushys? English is hard enough- internet/mainstream/otaku English is even more confusing...

Anyway, enough about my confused literary state...  
Go Phantom Squad! Yay! I wonder how soon I should throw in a parent episode...?  
See you next time! :D


End file.
